Nada menos que todo un hombre
by Chris Robin Evans
Summary: Ha nacido Ranma Saotome, heredero del Reino de Sao y del arte del estilo libre Saotome. Nada menos que todo un hombre. Fue mas o menos así como comenzaron sus problemas


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NADA MENOS QUE TODO UN HOMBRE**

Por: Wechapa

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quisiera empezar esta historia como se empiezan esas tipo cuento de hadas: _Había una vez hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy, muy lejano …_

Peroaunque en esta historia hay los ingredientes de todo cuento con final feliz, sería bueno saber como es que nuestro personaje principal llego a la ridícula pero no por ello inusual situación que se relata al principio de muchos cuentos, más de este.

Como en todo cuento había un reino, un reino no tan rico y poderoso como debiera para ser presentado con bombo y platillo, por que hay que admitir que no era una época fácil, como no lo había sido la pasada y como tampoco sería la siguiente. Al menos no con un rey tan atolondrado como lo era el Rey Genma Saotome, de la dinastía de los Saotome, que por generaciones habían dado renombre y brillo al reino de Sao (digamos que eran algo arrogantes estos Saotome) en los torneos y competencias de caballeros en el arte de la escuela todo se vale, y cuando digo que los Saotome usaban todo para ganar era TODO, incluyendo golpes, patadas, espadas, yelmos, lanzas, caballos, abuelas, pianos, mesitas de té, todo.

Así fue que con el tiempo se conoció en los reinos aledaños y más allá la fama de los Saotome en la arena. Aunque no era propio de la realeza realizar tan vulgares actividades, nunca venía de más que el pueblo te conociera, amara, aclamara, victoreará, ensalzará, etc., etc., etc. y más verbos que entren en este campo semántico.

Fue así que en muchos lugares se popularizo este arte, generando que surgieran más y más practicantes no solo del pueblo sino también de nobles familias y hasta casas reales, una de estas era la casa de los Tendo, quienes eran famosos por sus representantes y habilidades en el kendo, también se iniciaron en este noble ejercicio con el uso de los puños y zancadillas.

Fue así como Genma Saotome, un "bueno hombre", destacado personaje conocido más por sus defectos de hombre que por sus virtudes de bueno, quien se embarco en un largo y penoso viaje de entrenamiento paraprofundizar sus conocimientos y dominio del arte marcial de la escuela de estilo libre(y también para huir de su compromiso matrimonial con una vieja loca, dizque bruja ), fue ahí, tambiéndonde conoció a su amigo y compañero de mil batallas Soun Tendo, noble heredero del reino de Nerima(igual de cobarde que otro)

Por que la verdad fue una batalla desde que se encontraran, pues peleaban por todo, la comida, el lugar, la cama, hasta por el mismo maestro, el GRAN HAPPOSAI, hombre docto en esto del estilo libre, gran conocedor de técnicas ancestrales, de gran corazón, noble, recto (bueno para que le sigo si ustedes ya lo conocen) y grande, grande de espíritu, por que la verdad solo media …pues era pequeñín.

Solo después de una ardua prueba donde probaron con creces su valía como los guerreros que prometían ser (robando enormes cantidades de ropa interior de las damas del vecindario, consideren ustedes) dejo que ambos fueran sus desgraciados esclavos, digo honorables discípulos.

Oh si, hay cosas que te unen a otra, y en las circunstancias de estos dos no tenían otro remedio más que aliarse para sobrevivir al arduo entrenamiento, pero sobre todo al &$&+$? maestro Happosai.

Terminado su entrenamiento habían incrementado no solo su caudal de habilidades, sino también la colección de ropa interior de su maestro, decidieron partir a sus lugares de origen, sin despedidas, para no provocar sentimientos encontrados en su respetable maestro.

Prometiendo mantenerse comunicados para futuros acontecimientos, se separaron en el camino.

Fue así como en una noche sin estrellas, mientrás lady Nodoka reposaba en el balcón de su alcoba que vio venir a Saotome Genma, con un andar airoso y apresurado, iluminado por la luz de mil estrellas.

Que la verdad no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino que la luz provenía de las llamas de las antorchas de una muchedumbre enardecida formada por todos los vendedores de alimentos y dueños de posadas a lo largo desde la montaña hasta la entrada del Reino Sao, donde el buen heredero se había comido hasta las charolas sin pagar por ello, razón por la cual perseguía a Genma quien corría como todo un caballo loco. Nombre que juro le pondría a su hijo si es que se salvaba de esa.

Y como el amor no es ciego, sino Lady Nodoka no hubiera podido conocer al que llego a ser su fulgurante marido, este te dejo ver en todo el reino que festejo tan favorable unión.

Unión que tuvo sus frutos al ver después del tiempo necesario el nacimiento del ansiado varón, heredero del trono y del arte marcial que enorgullecería a su casa. Colocándosele el nombre que tiempo atrás su padre prometió ponerle, haciendo gala él de saber cumplir su palabra y su esposa de tener buena memoria. No es bueno eso de andar contando anécdotas.

Así quedo en los anales de la historia, ha nacido Ranma Saotome, heredero del Reino de Sao.

Nada menos que todo un hombre ...

y con esto ultimoempezaron sus problemas

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Es un proyecto que se ocurrió al ver shrek, asi que juzguen como va. Como siempre esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme y ver quien se ríe conmigo. 


End file.
